


Beautiful 2

by Hornie Monster (IcdKoffie)



Series: Beautiful [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Chan, Cunnilingus, F/F, Hotel Sex, Lolicon, Mutual Masturbation, Parent/Child Incest, Post-Canon, Requited Love, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, Shopping Malls, Shoujo-ai, Shower Sex, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 04:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11349954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcdKoffie/pseuds/Hornie%20Monster
Summary: A slip up at the mall causes Lillie and Lusamine to admit their feelings for one another. Takes place a day after the first "Beautiful".





	Beautiful 2

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone who gave me a hit, kudos, bookmark, or comment! Thanks to y'all, I just had to write "Beautiful 2"! So, without further ado... Here it is XD!

“Mother… Ohhhh…” Lillie moaned as she was trembling underneath her mother.

Mother was running her skillful tongue all over Lillie’s body, from her neck to her feet.

“You taste so sweet, my love.” She said before sliding her tongue in her opening.

“Mmmm…” her thighs shook.

It was still early in the morning, and Lillie was in bed, tossing and turning.

“Mother… Mother… “ she was saying while half-asleep.

She felt Mother shaking her. “Lillie, dear, wake up.”

It took her a few seconds to open her eyes. “Huh…?” She sat up and stretched. “Oh, good morning Mother.” She yawned. “Isn't it too early?”

Mother was fully dressed already; she must be going to see Bill. “Maybe, but I only wanted to tell you that I have an appointment with Bill this morning. I won't be back till around three.”

I figured as much, Lille thought. “Oh, OK. Hope it goes well.”

“Thanks.” she smiled. “When I come back, we can go to the mall if you want. There’s a lot of great shopping areas around here.”

They haven’t been to the mall together since Lillie was little. Just thinking about those fun times brought back pleasant memories. She chuckled to herself when she remember how she used to get lost on purpose.

“What’s so funny?” Mother asked, annoyed.

She wore a large grin. “Oh, nothing! I was remembering the good times we had together at the mall.”

“Hee hee, you used to always hide behind the clothes racks or in dressing rooms! I used to be worried sick.”

“Yeah, and when you found me, I’d get in big trouble!” she giggled.

“One time, I took away all of your books for a month. Most kids would have considered that a good thing!” she laughed.

They laughed louder.

Lillie got up and kissed her mother on the cheek. “I’d love to go to the mall with you.” she blushed.

Mother blushed as well. “Um, that’s great, Lillie…” she looked down. “But don’t look at me like that! You’re making me blush too!”

“Whoops, sorry!”

She looked up and patted Lillie’s head. “It’s fine. I gotta go now. See you at three.” she gave Lillie a quick kiss on the lips, grabbed her purse, and left.

“Bye, Mother.” she said after she was gone.

Window shopping at the mall would be loads of fun. They'd try on some cute outfits; maybe they'd in the same dressing room. Maybe they'd try on a few swimsuits. Lillie drolled when she pictured Mother in a tight white bikini.

Great, now she had to wash herself up. It was too darn early for this.

At around three thirty, Mother came home. Lillie was already dressed.

“Hi, Mother!” She jumped into her arms as soon as she closed the door.

She hugged her back. “Hi, dear! Someone’s in a good mood today.”

She looked up at her. “I'm sorry, it's just that I'm so excited about today.”

“There's no need to be sorry.” she ran her fingers through Lillie’s hair. “I'm excited about today as well. You still wanna go, right?”

Was that even a question? She couldn't stop thinking about it all morning. “Of course! I can't wait!”

She laughed. “Same here, but let me take a nap, OK?” 

“What time do you want me to wake you up?”

“Five.”

She nodded.

“Now, if you'll excuse me…” she headed to the bathroom and closed the door.

Four thirty eight. Mother was sound asleep underneath the covers, and Lillie stood before her.

She's so beautiful when she's asleep, Lillie thought. Her eyes were drawn to her mother’s lips in particular, and she wanted to kiss them so badly. And not just a quick peck- the kind that lovers did. 

“I wonder if I should do it…” she said as she was playing in Mother’s hair.

She took a deep breath and bent over; their lips were almost touching now. All she had to do was to lean over a little more and slip her tongue in her mouth, and Mother’s lips would be hers. 

Just before she could kiss her, Mother turned away.

“Whew…” she wiped her forehead. 

In a way, she was glad that happened. If she would've stolen a kiss from her, she wouldn't have been able to look into her mother’s eyes.

When the clock struck five, Lillie shook her mother up.

“Mother! Mother, wake up!”

She slowly opened her eyes. “OK, OK, I'm up, I'm up.” She stretched and got out of bed.

She backed away. “How was your nap?”

She yawned. “Good. Are you ready to go?”

“Yes.”

“Then give me about twenty minutes.” She headed to the bathroom.

“OK.”

When Mother was ready, they scrolled to the mall.

Lillie couldn't stop blushing when she was walking side by side with her mother. She wanted to hold her hand, like when she was small. 

“Um, Mother?”

She stopped and looked down at her. “Yes?”

“Can I hold your hand?”

She raised an eyebrow. “Aren't you too old for that?”

That stung her heart. It felt like Mother was returning to her old cruel ways. She almost wanted to cry.

“You're right…” she stiffed. “I'm sorry.”

Mother cupped Lillie’s cheeks. “Are you about to cry?”

She shook her head, wanting to seem strong.

“I was only kidding, but I didn't know you'd take it to heart.” She pressed her lips on her forehead. “Lillie, I'm sorry. We can hold hands if that's what you desire.”

She grinned and gave her mother a big hug. “Thanks, Mother! I forgive you.”

She laughed and grabbed Lillie’s hand. “Great, now let's get going.”

About twenty minutes later, they reached the mall.

“Yay, we're here!” Lillie cheered.

Mother let go of Lillie’s hand. “We’re at the food court, thank goodness. I'm hungry.”

Lillie's stomach growled. She didn't eat anything except a sausage biscuit. “Me too. Where do you wanna eat?”

She shrugged. “We'll see when we go in.” She went inside, and Lillie followed.

The food court was packed with shoppers. All kinds of food were at the stands- Alohan specialties, sushi bars, ice cream shops, steakhouses, vegan restaurants, and more. The many different smells was making Lillie’s mouth water.

Mother was looking around. “Let's go to the sushi bar. I love sushi.” She grabbed Lillie’s hand and dragged her to the bar.

She wanted to eat at the steakhouse, but she didn't wanna go against Mother’s wishes. Not this time; she needed this day to be perfect.

They waited in line for ten minutes. Lillie ordered amaebi sashimi with pink lemonade and her mother ordered maki sushi with diet soda.

“Where do you wanna sit?” Lillie asked after grabbing her food.

Mother grabbed some napkins. “It’s nice out. Let’s sit outside.”

Where we can be alone?, Lillie thought. That’d be wonderful.

“Sure!” she headed out to the benches.

Lillie took a bite of her shrimp. “So, how’s your treatment going?”

“Well.” Mother dipped her sushi in the soy sauce. “Bill said I need a few more weeks, so we’ll be here for a while longer.”

Lillie raised an eyebrow. “Another month? We’ve been here for two months already!”

Mother swallowed her food. “Yeah, it’s taking longer than I thought. I guess I had too much poison in me.” she took a sip of her drink. “I didn’t think you’d be annoyed, though. Do you not like spending time with me?”

What did she mean by that? Of course Lillie did. Mother was finally starting to act like her normal self again. But it was difficult being alone with her when Lillie had all these confusing feelings. Even now, she was aching to kiss every part of her flawless body.

“Huh? Yes, I do. I like you-” she shook her head. “Uh, I mean l like it a lot. Spending time with you, I mean.” she chuckled and gobbled the rest of her food.

Mother gave her a strange look. “I’m sorry, but did you just say you liked me?”

She chewed her food and swallowed it. “No. No, I didn’t.”

Mother squinted her eyes. “You were always a terrible liar, Lillie.”

Darn it, now she was in big trouble! She couldn’t believe those words just slipped out like that! And this was the worse time and place to tell her too! How was she gonna get outta this one?

“What I meant to say was ‘I love you, Mother’.” she closed her eyes and scratched the back of her head. “Sorry!”

She didn’t answer for a long time. “...I love you too, Lillie. A lot.”

She took a deep breath. “Thanks…”

“I’ll ignore that little slip up for now.” she ate another maki roll. “Finish eating so we go to a clothing store.”

Shopping for clothes was never fun for Lillie because Mother would pick out all of her clothes, but maybe this would be different. At the very least, she’d see Mother in some smashing outfits…

“Lillie?” Mother asked.

She jumped. “Yes, Mother?”

“You’re blushing. Quit daydreaming and eat the rest of your meal.” she dipped the last maki roll in soy sauce.

“Um, yes! Sorry!” she obeyed her mother’s orders.

After they finished eating, Mother dragged Lillie to a large department store. Their first destination was the perfume and cosmetic section.

“Hello, ladies.” a female clerk greeted. “Can I help you?”

Mother grabbed a perfume bottle. “No. We’re just looking.” she read the bottle. “Cherry blossom. Huh.”

“Oh, that’s a nice one!” the clerk said.

“I’m sure. Here Lillie, let me spray this on your hand.”

She nodded and Mother sprayed it on her. “Smell it.”

She sniffed her hand. “It smells nice.”

“Do you want it? I can buy it if you want.”

“Sure, but do you like the smell?”

She grabbed her hand and sniffed it; Lillie blushed in response. “Yes, I do. I’ll buy it.”

The clerk smiled. “Great! Here you go!” she handed her a box.

“Thanks. Do you have white lily?”

“We do!” she pointed to the sample. “Here.”

She sprayed some on her arm and hand and sniffed herself. “It’s lovely. I’ll buy this too.”

Lillie grabbed her arm. “Um, can I smell it?”

Mother raised an eyebrow. “Uh, yes? Don’t grab my arm like that again unless it’s necessary.”

“I’m sorry.”

The clerk laughed. “She’s an eager one, isn’t she?”

Lillie ignored her and sniffed up and down her mother’s arm. The scent of white lily bombarded her nose. Her scent… her intoxicating scent… she was sighing as she sniffed every inch of skin that was coated in that sweet scent. She could smell her sweat and lavender scented deodorant too. The combination of those strong scents were making Lillie’s rose run.

“She’s too eager.” Mother yanked her arm away from her. “How many sniffs do you need?”

Lillie looked down. “I’m sorry, Mother…”

The clerk laughed. “Well, white lily is a nice scent. Little girl, maybe you should apply here when you get older. Then you smell all the perfumes you want.” she laughed.

She’s making fun of me isn’t she, she thought.

“She’ll take that into consideration.” Mother said. “I’m ready to pay now.”

The clerk clapped. “Great! The cash register’s that way.” she walked over to it.

Mother payed for the perfumes with a credit card and she dragged Lillie to the women’s swimsuit section.

“Look Lillie, you can’t go around sniffing me in public like some out of control freak!” Mother let go of her hand and scolded her. “That was so embarrassing! You can do stuff like that when we’re alone, but not in front of others!”

She was right. She didn’t mean for it to happen like that, it just did. “I don’t know what came over me, but I promise not to do it again.”

She shook her head. “I don’t know what I’m going to do with you… anyway, I wanna pick out some more bikinis. Kanto has some cheap ones this time of year.”

Lillie imagined what kinda swimsuit Mother would pick. A white one most likely. White was her best color, but she’d look great in light blue too. Or jet black. Or red. Or pink. She’d look great in any color.

She wore a huge smile on her face.

“Lillie, stop smiling.” Mother ordered. “You look silly.”

She wiped her smile off. “Can I help you look?”

“Sure, but don’t pick anything…” her face was blank. “Lewd.”

Oh man, she thought. “Yes, Mother.”

Lillie eventually found a two-piece bikini. “How ‘bout this?”

She turned around. “Black, huh? I haven’t worn that in a long time. Sure, why not? I like it.” she took it away from her. “Now, let’s find a matching pair of high heels…” she headed to the women’s shoe section, and Lillie followed.

Mother really did look best in high heels, especially the taller ones. It made her long legs look even longer.

“These are nice.” Mother picked out a black pair of high heels. They were about four inches long. “What do you think?”

She pictured Mother wearing that with the matching bikini. “I love it.”

“Great. Now let’s go to the dressing room.” 

They headed there. They picked the biggest stall and closed the door. After Mother hanged the bikini and sat the rest of her stuff down, she took off her stilettos and stared at Lillie.

“Unzip my dress.” she ordered.

Lillie’s eyes were locked onto her lips as she said that. She was getting nervous now. How was she gonna contain herself while watching Mother strip and try on her bikini? Her panties were already starting to dampen.

She nodded. “Turn around.”

She turned around and Lillie slowly pulled the zipper down and watched as Mother’s dress dropped to the floor. Her bra was the next thing to come off.

Mother turned to her like she was modeling. “Thanks, Lillie.”

Once again, she had her eyes on her lips. Although this time, she had more eye candy to devour. Her eyes wandered down to her breasts. Mother’s pink nipples looked so hard; her mouth watered when she imagined sucking them like hard candy.

“You’re welcome,” she said.

“If you’ll excuse me…” she folded her dress, took off her stockings, and slid off her panties.

Lillie’s little bud was twitching when she saw Mother try on that bikini. That jet black, tight bikini. Then she wore those matching high heels and made a pose in the mirror. It felt like she was gonna faint…

“Now does it look?” Mother asked.

Great, she wanted to say. No, that wouldn’t be the best word. No words could describe how Mother looked right now. Lille wanted to express how she felt, not just say it. She wanted her hands, her lips, and her tongue to explore her body and tease it.

“...” she blushed.

“You don’t like it?”

She still couldn’t answer.

She stepped towards her and cupped her flushed cheeks. “Or… do you like it a bit too much…?” she smiled.

What… what the heck did she mean by that? Did she know about Lillie’s feelings? Possibly- that must’ve been why she was teasing her all day.

“Mother...I…”

Her smiled widened. “You’re so cute when you blush. It’s almost…” one of her hands trailed down to her hips. “Beautiful.”

“When did you… start becoming beautiful?”

That sentence popped in Lillie’s head again. It wasn’t the best time at all. 

Lillie bit her lip as Mother was running her hand on her upper body. 

Ugh I can’t take this anymore!, Lillie thought. She couldn’t fight the urge anymore. She just had to have her mother’s lips, neck, breasts, stomach, legs, and sex for herself.

I won’t be able to apologize for this, but it’s now or never, she thought before prying her tongue in her mother’s mouth and slamming her against the wall. As her tongue explored her mouth in an urgent pace, she had Mother’s arms up so she wouldn’t be able to escape her so easily.

The kiss was as marvelous as she imagined. Mother’s lips were so soft, and they tasted like strawberries. Must've been the strawberry lip gloss she was wearing. Tasting her reminded her of the fruits they ate yesterday.

Next, Lillie’s lips captured Mother’s neck. And sucked on it. Hard. So, so hard. As she was sucking it, her body pressed even closer against her mother’s.

Mother was able to break from Lillie’s tight grip. She slapped her as hard as she could and shoved her away; Lillie fell to the ground.

She looked like she was gonna boil over. “What… what the hell was that?! What the hell were you thinking?!”

Lillie gulped. All of the progress her and Mother made was about to go down the drain. With that one little kiss, their relationship immediately turned sour. There was no way Lillie could find the words to say how sorry she was.

“Mother, I… I…” she began to cry. “I don’t know to say. I’m so… I’m so…”

She stood above her. “Well, I do- get the hell out. NOW!” she stomped. “Get the hell out of my sight!”

Lillie knew better than to stick around for a second longer. Most of the venom might have been out of Mother’s system, but she was still scary when she was furious.

She stood up and ran out of there.

Thirty minutes later, Mother came out with reddened eyes and puffy cheeks. She looked so pitiful, but Lillie couldn’t blame her- after all, she did steal a kiss from her. An apology would’ve been useless, so Lillie kept quiet. Besides, even if she did try to say something, Mother would go insane and beat her down right in the mall.

They returned to their hotel room without saying a single word. Lillie’s chest was killing her; she had to say something, anything. Since they were alone, that probably wasn’t the brightest idea; Mother would likely beat her to death, but she had to take that risk.

Why was she such a reckless risk taker? Where’d this new daredevil attitude even come from?

“Mother!” she tried to stop her before she headed to the bathroom.

She stopped dead in her tracks, but didn’t respond or turn around.

Is she not gonna say anything, Lillie thought.

“Yes?” she asked in a cold way.

She gulped. “I’m… I’m so sorry! I don’t know what possessed me to do that! It’s just that… you were wearing a beautiful bikini and posing and everything and I-”

“You talk too much. Be quiet.”

She didn’t say another word.

Mother turned around and made short, slow steps towards her. Her face was still expressionless; Lillie was terrified that she was gonna slap her again. As she was slowly approaching her, she backed away and ended up hitting the wall. Mother was inches away from her now, but her body froze and stiffened.

She placed one hand on her cheek, not doing anything else. Lillie’s heart was racing and she shivered, scared of what Mother might do. But much to her surprise, Mother pressed her lips against hers. On impulse, Lillie opened her mouth and allowed Mother to roam freely in it. As their tongues danced in a slow motion, Lillie pulled her mother closer and ran her hands on her back, and Mother’s hands were all over her hips.

The kiss deepened, and their movements quickened. One of Lillie’s hands slipped up her mother’s dress and Mother slid her hand up Lillie’s shirt.

They had to breathe sometime, so they broke the kiss.

Lillie was confused. Just an hour ago, Mother wanted to kill her, but now she wanted to kiss her with a deep passion? 

“Mother…?” she asked.

She smiled and pinched her cheek. “Now that’s how to properly kiss someone.”

Lillie nodded. “You’re right.”

She let go of her cheek. “Didn’t that boy ever kiss you?”

She must mean Sun, she thought. “Yes, we kissed a few times.”

“You didn’t… do anything else with him, did you?” 

She shook her head.

“Good.”

“Um… does this mean you like me too?” it couldn't have hurt to ask.

She took a while to answer. “I do, but I didn’t wanna act on my feelings because-”

“We’re family.”

She nodded. “Yes, exactly. That and…” she ran a finger down her stomach. “You’re not ready for a physical relationship. You’re too young, and I don’t wanna hurt you again.”

Lillie figured she’d say something like that, but she was sure of her feelings. They were much too strong for her to ignore. She never felt this way about anyone, not even Sun.

“I understand how you feel, but…” she embraced her. “I am ready for this! I know I am!”

She broke free of her hug. “You may feel that way, but I’m doing what’s best for the both of us.” she started to walk away.

“Mother, wait-”

She stopped. “Yes?”

“I know you want me, so come and take me. Take me now…”

She turned around and blushed. “I’d love to, but with all the things I’ve done to you, I can’t.” she walked to the bathroom door and grabbed the doorknob. “I just… can’t.” she turned it and closed the door.

Lillie stomped and shook her fist. Why was Mother torturing her like this? Deep down, she knew Mother was right, but she didn’t care about that. If her mother couldn’t be her lover, they might as well not see each other ever again! OK, she didn’t really mean that, but it’d be too painful to be with her, knowing she could never have the relationship she truly desired.

She had to calm down, so she sat on the bed. The shower water was running, and that made Lillie’s mind wander to places it shouldn’t be in. But she got an idea- hopefully this way, she’d show Mother how “ready” she really was. Or at least overwhelm her with uncontrollable lust.

She got up and took off her clothes and took small steps towards the shower. She was dripping with desire, but at the same time, she had to be cautious. If this didn’t work, Mother may never want to see her again. When she got to the door, she slowly turned the knob and stepped in the shower with her mother. They stared into each other’s eyes, and didn’t say a word.

“Lillie…” Mother managed to say.

“Mother…”

She took a deep breath and pulled Lillie into a passionate kiss. 

Yes, it worked like a charm! Lillie kissed her back and ran her hands on her back and butt. While still kissing and touching her, Mother pushed her against the wall. 

Lillie’s curious hands landed in between Mother's legs and she tried to slide it inside her.

Mother broke the kiss right away and took a step back. She frowned.

She puffed. “What's wrong?”

“Nice try, but I won't be seduced that easily.” She turned around. “Let's take a shower before the water gets cold.”

Hmph, she thought. She was so close! But it wasn't over just yet; she still had one more chance. Roughly grabbing Mother again was out the question- she learned that the hard way- but she responded well to soft seduction.

She stuck up behind her and ran her fingertips on her back. One hand crept in between her legs and rubbed her inner thighs.

Mother moaned.

Now I've got her, Lillie thought. She brushed her long blonde hair aside and planted her lips on her nape, while the hand on her thigh moved to her sex. Goodness, it felt so warm and moist.

“Mmmmm…” she moaned as Lillie was rubbing her bud and folds.

She kept rubbing and rubbing on Mother’s most sensitive spot until she turned around and pinned Lillie against the wall.

“No seriously, let's take a shower.” She squeezed some body wash in her hands and rubbed it on Lillie’s upper body.

“Oh, Mother…” her heart skipped a few beats and her legs wobbled.

She got on her knees and ran her soapy hands on her thighs and legs.

Her hardened bud was twitching, begging for her mother’s touch. “Mother… please…”

After rubbing her feet, she stood up. “Go wash up.”

“Fine.” She stood before the shower and rubbed the soap off.

While she was washing the soap off her body, Mother grabbed her from behind, kissed her neck, and slipped a finger in her waiting opening.

She shivered and melted into her mother’s arms. “Ah, Mmmootthhheerrr…”

As her finger was swirling around inside her, her free hand was massaging her nipple.

She widened her legs a little more. “Oh yes! Faster, please!”

She crammed a second finger into her tight opening and pushed them in and out.

Her body was getting hotter and her walls were getting tighter. “Yes, yes! I'm so close!”

With a few more thrusts, Lillie’s walls clamped down on her mother’s fingers and she released her juices. She was panting while Mother was still twirling her fingers inside her.

Her walls were too sensitive now. “No more, Mother! I can't take it!”

She yanked out and laughed. “That was quick. You really do like me…” she was breathing down on her earlobe. “Don't you, dear?” She kissed it.

She sighed. “I do.”

“I know.” She turned her around and smiled. “Let's finish our shower. The water's getting cold.”

She nodded and grabbed the body wash.

About fifteen minutes later, Mother lifted Lillie out the shower and threw her on her bed. She then got into bed with her and slid her hand down her upper body, stopping at her waistline.

Was she hesitating? Why now? Lillie wasn't fully satisfied yet; no, this was only the beginning. Lillie’s body was still thirsty for more. Much more. She wouldn't be satisfied until she felt Mother’s tongue, hands, and lips on every inch of her skin.

“...” She licked her lips, staring at Lillie’s soaking wet heat.

So she was being hesitant. Lillie knew how to fix that.

Lillie pinched her nipple. “Mother, take me… take all of me...please…”

She sighed.

Her hand trailed down to her stomach. “I only want you, and no one else! As long as I have you, I don't care about anything! So please… I'm begging you, I can't live without your touch!”

“...You only want me?”

“Yes!”

“Really?”

“YES!”

“Heh.” She pressed her lips on her ear. “You don't even care about that annoying boy?”

She did, but not as a lover. Not anymore. The desire for her mother was much too strong.

“No, forget him! You're the only person who can have my body and soul!”

She kissed her earlobe and trailed down to her neck and sucked on it.

Yes, oh Arceus, yes!! This was what she was yearning for! For her mother’s lips and tongue to kiss and lick all over her. She couldn't stop moaning and shuddering to Mother’s slow and soft kisses. As they drew closer and closer to her sex, it became more and more wet with anticipation. Her bud was fully ripened, waiting to be plucked by her mother’s lips. 

Mother’s lips soon landed on her throbbing bud, calming it down by sucking on it.

“Oh, yes!” Lillie yelled. “Ahhh!”

Her thighs trembled as she was sucking on it faster. The sucking turned into licking; Lillie bucked her hips to her mother’s slow and hard licks. Her tongue then teased her little opening.

“Don't tease me so much…”

Her tongue dived into her deep sea, swimming around and around and in and out. Lillie’s walls were already starting to tighten; feeling Mother’s hot tongue inside her was too much for her petite body.

“Ooooooohhhhh…”

She released her juices on her mother’s face; Mother managed to get a few more licks in her clenching walls. When she was satisfied, she squirmed her tongue out and licked on her neglected folds.

Mother sat up. “You're so tight and you taste so good…” she widened her legs and went back to licking and kissing her sex.

“Mmmmmmmm… so good…”

After making her release yet again, Mother came up and placed a finger on Lillie’s opening.

“Oh, Lillie…” she shoved it inside.

She shivered and groaned.

Her finger was just in there for a while before she pushed it in and out.

“Mother…”

Her fingers were aching to get inside her mother’s walls too. That gave her an idea.

She got off her back and drove a finger in her mother’s opening.

She shivered. “Ah, Lillie…”

Her finger twirled around in a slow motion, taking its time to explore her opening. Mother’s opening was so warm. So silky. One finger wasn't enough, so she inserted another. Then, she began to grind them on her walls.

Mother groaned and jammed a second finger in her heat.

Their moans and yells filled up the room as their fingers swirled and bumped against the other person’s walls. Mother was riding Lillie’s fingers and Lillie stuffed a third finger inside her mother. The movements of their fingers hastened with urgent need and Lillie was the first to spill her juices; Mother spilled hers soon after.

The pair cuddled up and kissed and caressed each other. Lillie's heart was fluttering; she never felt happier. Now she had her mother’s heart and she had hers, and this time, nothing was gonna tear them apart. Absolutely nothing.

Lillie broke the kiss. “Mother, I love you so much.” She rested her head on her chest.

She kissed her forehead. “I love you too. I love you more than anything.” she ran her fingers through her hair.

Her heart skipped a beat. “That makes me so happy…”

“I'm glad.” She sighed. “I wonder where I should take you tomorrow?”

Like a date? Was she really gonna treat her like a girlfriend?

“You're gonna take me out?”

“Yes, silly! We're lovers, aren't we?”

They were official now! She wanted to jump for joy! Mother wasn't just using her! She'd have to dump Sun when she got the chance. A part of her felt guilty, but it wasn't like he was here in person.

She looked up at her and smiled. “Yes, we are!” She kissed her.

After the kiss, she said, “There are a lot of classy restaurants in this city. I'll let you choose one when we go out.”

She was gonna let her decide? Seriously? She couldn't even remember the last time Mother allowed her to make her own decisions. Things were changing for the better.

“I'd love that! Thanks!”

“You're welcome.” She pecked her on the lips. “But on one condition.”

She should've known. “What's that?”

“Don't go around smelling me like you did today, OK?” She laughed.

Lillie laughed with her.

After they said some sweet nothings, they fell asleep in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was worth the wait. There's not gonna be a "Beautiful 3", but I have more ideas for this ship. Once again, thanks for your support!


End file.
